


Blind Dicks (aka (d+p+f)ic)

by cairistiona13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic, Chatting & Messaging, Cosplay, Crack, Crossdressing, Dick Pics, Dogs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Humour, Instant Messaging, M/M, Manga & Anime, Online Friendship, Penises, Private Messaging, Puppies, Sexting, anime con, dog grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairistiona13/pseuds/cairistiona13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just meet him. You might be surprised.” Jongin doesn’t want to be surprised. He has suho0522 and suho0522’s beautiful penis. He doesn’t need a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Dicks (aka (d+p+f)ic)

**Author's Note:**

> This was…difficult for me. I hope my pain was worth it. ;)  
> Also Jongin’s desperation for a Momo is my desperation every time I go to Anime Con and look for characters from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. ;_; It happened once, and never again.  
> Thank you to TJ and Vibeke for your help! ♥ You're both awesome.  
> Also for Shanti, Ansa and Adele who have me sussed. ;)  
>  
> 
> If you want some extra humour in your lives, please read the description for this fic at my LJ*. It makes me laugh...
> 
>  
> 
> *kittybank.livejournal.com/35879.html

Kim Jongin remembers _exactly_ how it started, because his memory of that time is very detailed. Certain people would call it A Step (presumably in the right direction). Jongin thinks of it as fate.

Jongin is a young man who likes penises, simple as that, and, like any other young man who likes penises, he wants to see one in real life (that doesn’t belong to him, or—grossly—Oh Sehun).

But unfortunately for Jongin, young men would much rather show Sehun their penises. Sehun has been dating Jung Soojung for the past eighteen months and has absolutely no interest in penises (that aren’t his own). He finds it hilarious, Jongin doesn’t.

Jongin remembers it being a long night at a club after work, in which three guys had hit on Sehun until he’d made out with Soojung on the dance floor, hands placed where the maximum amount of guys would see them. He’d rationalised that if polite words weren’t getting the point across, actions would have to do.

Jongin hadn’t been asked to dance _once_ , not even by a girl.

He’d stormed off to his and Sehun’s shared home at one in the morning leaving Sehun and Soojung to party on, and he’d rolled around in bed, trying to get rid of the urge to complain to someone.

Eventually he’d grabbed his phone, opened up KakaoTalk, and sent off a grumpy, drunken message to the first online name he’d seen.

_**kjnini14**  
y will nobdy sho me thr dicks?_

Jongin hadn’t known who he’d sent the message to, but at least he’d known it wasn’t to someone in his family, who were most definitely not online on KKT at that time of day. Whoever it was could deal with it.

His phone had buzzed quickly, and sleepily he’d checked to see what he’d received.

__**suho0522**  
Um.  
I’m sorry? 

“suho0522” is a guy Jongin met on an online anime forum. They’d hit it off fairly early as two young Korean men obsessed with the same anime—a Japanese magical girl-cum-monster killer-cum-fake popstar-cum-strange and forbidden love addictive mess of a story, called _Peach Bubble Girl_. Jongin mostly only talks to suho0522 about the anime, but sometimes about real life as well. He knows that Jongin is gay, but not much more than that—not even Jongin’s real name (“kjnini14” is something that Sehun had written for him when he’d created Jongin’s KKT account, annoyed that Jongin was mostly uncontactable, and Jongin has never bothered to change it, regardless of the fact it makes him sound eternally fourteen years old. His sisters find it adorable). This was probably not the abrupt insight he’d have wanted.

_**kjnini14**  
i nevr evn get unsolicited dik pcs ;_;_

__**suho0522**  
You really want to see the penises of online strangers?  
Also how did you manage to spell “unsolicited”? 

__**kjnini14**  
idk ;_;  
YES dix r beautiful 

_**suho0522**  
Um._

Jongin hadn’t heard anything for a few moments, and he’d wondered if he’d scared suho0522 away. He hadn’t.

_**suho0522**  
Just—2 minutes?_

Jongin had sleepily watched his KKT for the stated two minutes, but when he didn’t hear anything, he’d put his phone back down and curled up, drifting off.

When he’d woken up, he’d discovered that suho0522 had very kindly sent him a picture of his penis, panicked when Jongin hadn’t replied, and unfriended him from KKT.

Jongin had sent a new friend request with the message “I FELL ASLEEP ALSO THANK U UR THE BEST”. Then he’d saved the image to his phone and closed the app, opening his image gallery to focus on what’s _really_ important.

suho0522’s penis is a very nice penis.

It’s long and pale pink, with a raised vein running down the side, dark and clear. At the time Jongin hadn’t been able to tell its length, but he’d thought it might have fit nicely in his hand, the head just peeking out of his fist. It was hard, cupped in a pale palm Jongin could barely see due to angles and lighting and lack of interest in things that aren’t penises.

Staring at the photo had rather somewhat excited Jongin. It wasn’t every day that he was so very blessed, after all. And he does like penises. His sleep bottoms had constricted, tightening around his thighs and crotch with the frantic and hasty blood flowing south. He was just about to shove them down when his phone had beeped, signalling a new message.

Jongin had sighed and minimised suho0522’s beautiful dick, opening KakaoTalk instead.

suho0522 had accepted his friend request.

_**suho0522**  
^^”_

_**kjnini14**  
ty!!!_

_**suho0522**  
This feels so strange…I can’t believe I did that._

__**kjnini14**  
ur the best hyung!  
it’s beautiful 

__**suho0522**  
Um.  
Thank you? Thank you. I guess. 

_**kjnini14**  
i take it u don’t often show boys pics of ur dick_

__**suho0522**  
Well. No.  
You’re the first.  
I don’t know what came over me. 

_**kjnini14**  
ur not sad r u?_

_**suho0522**  
No, and if I was, I’d get over it. You’re so happy? It makes up for it._

suho0522 is adorable. It’s true now, and it was true then. Jongin has always known that suho0522 is older than him, though not more than a few years, but oftentimes he seems younger, with his endearing innocence and desire to make people happy. He’s an agreeable fellow who hates confrontation.

Jongin would never have expected suho0522 to be the kind of guy to send dick pics, and clearly neither had suho0522. But suho0522 had wanted to make Jongin happy, even at the expense of seeming awkward.

Jongin wants to cuddle him sometimes. And his dick. He wants to cuddle his dick, too.

__**kjnini14**  
well u cud have found a pic on naver n i wud have luvd it so  
dix r the best 

_**suho0522**  
You may have mentioned that once or twice._

Jongin had had the strangest realisation just then—he didn’t know suho0522’s sexual orientation. Obviously it didn’t matter much, except for the fact that the other guy had sent him _a photo of his penis_ , and didn’t entirely seem too bothered. How many straight guys are into magical girl animes? (A lot, is the answer to that question.) How many of those would feel comfortable texting pictures of their penis to other men? (A lot fewer.)

_**kjnini14**  
wot do u think of them?_

_**suho0522**  
Um. They’re fine? They…do a job?_

_**kjnini14**  
!!!!!!!!!_

_**suho0522**  
Yeah, I don’t know. I’d have to see more than just my own to get an opinion, to be honest._

That had been a sign, for Jongin, and Jongin had taken it by the horns and run with it.

He’d pushed his pyjama bottoms down, fisted his dick with his mind full of suho0522’s until he was throbbing and engorged. He’d never taken a dick pic before, so he posed, trying to find the best lighting, and then, picking the best shot, sent it off to suho0522.

_**suho0522**  
Oh._

Jongin had waited.

_**suho0522**  
Okay, that’s nice. I get it. Your dick is handsome. Thanks._

Jongin’s dick _is_ handsome. He feels proud and happy. Someone else in the world has seen his penis. And likes it. It’s a good day.

_**kjnini14**  
it was happy!_

_**suho0522**  
I know how that feels._

Moments later, suho0522 had sent Jongin a different photo of suho0522 holding his dick, another beautiful shot that Jongin treasures to this day.

That had been the start of it all. A very, very good start.

  
D-I-C-K-S

After that, dicks had become part of his routine with suho0522. If one of them was sad for any reason, the other one would send him a happy dick pic. If one of them was excited, the other one would send him a congratulatory dick pic.

It took several months until the first time suho0522 sent a video. It’s one of Jongin’s favourites. It starts partway through the action; suho0522’s fist already wrapped around his beautiful, hard penis. Jongin can see the tops of his bare thighs and a solid stomach, the faint grooves of abs showing, but no more than that.

The loose skin of suho0522’s dick pushes up almost to cover the head, and then back down with the movement of his hand, in an almost hypnotic movement. The only audio is the sound of suho0522’s pants, until he groans as he comes, strings of semen coming out in thick ropes, landing on bare skin. The video ends.

More than once, Jongin has got himself off to that video.

Since then, there have been many videos. Jongin’s sent some himself; variations of a headless him lying or sitting down, hands against his dick, balls, nipples. suho0522, in his sweet, sweet way, has sent him more. Jongin thinks that he would be able to spot the other boy’s dick out of a line-up, he knows it that well. And he’d probably recognise suho0522 by his abs as well. Jongin has never been interested in abs, but he’s interested in suho0522’s abs.

If Sehun knew, he’d say that that’s because Jongin’s interested in suho0522. It’s not true—surely friends can send each other dick pics without it meaning anything. Jongin thinks. Maybe.

But Sehun doesn’t know.

  
D-I-C-K-S

Sehun not knowing is a recipe for disaster.

“I was thinking,” he says, by way of conversation-starter.

“Yes?” Jongin asks. He’s waiting on a response to his latest penis offering and isn’t that interested in what Sehun has to say, but he’s going to pretend he is.

“Pay attention to me,” Sehun says. “I may have found you a date.”

It takes a moment for it to sink in. “You _what_?”

“Found you a date,” Sehun says. “There’s this Hyung I know.”

“You know people who aren’t me and Soojung?” Jongin asks, only _half_ -faking his surprise.

“I know tons of people who aren’t you and Soojungie,” Sehun says. “It’s _you_ who doesn’t know anyone else.”

Jongin pouts. That’s not true. He has suho0522. He thinks he knows him pretty well.

“Anyway, this Hyung I know just came out to me. He’s super nice and he’s always looked after me well, and I wanted to do something for him. I thought you’d like him? You can bond over, I don’t know. Dicks. Stuff. I think he likes some of the music you like. Uh. SHINee?”

Straight boys are so weird. Jongin doesn’t get them.

“He likes SHINee?” is what he asks instead.

“Uh,” Sehun says. “Yeah? I’m pretty sure he likes SHINee.”

The thing is, Jongin doesn’t really want to meet this guy. He’s sure there’s nothing wrong with him, because Sehun’s an excellent judge of character, and if he likes SHINee and penises he’s probably a great bloke and someone Jongin can be friends with. But Jongin has suho0522. He doesn’t _need_ anyone else to talk about penises with.

“Thanks, but it’s okay,” Jongin says. “I’m not lonely.”

Sehun frowns. “I didn’t say that you were,” he says, but Jongin can hear an undercurrent of worry in his voice. Sehun has always worried that Jongin’s going to be a hermit. He finds making friends difficult and has never had a boyfriend due to a lack of gay men wanting to show him their penises. Well—until now, at least.

“I know you,” Jongin says. “It’s really okay.” And then he decides—why not? “There’s…there’s this guy I’ve been texting for a while?”

Sehun stares at him with wide, surprised eyes. “A boyfriend?” he asks.

“No, just this guy. He’s a friend,” Jongin says. A friend who sends him photos and videos of his penis.

“Well then,” Sehun says. “If he’s not your boyfriend, there’s no harm in meeting my Hyung, right? Just one date?” He sighs. “Just meet him. You might be surprised.”

“I’ll think about it,” Jongin says, even though he has no intention of it, and that ends the discussion.

  
D-I-C-K-S

And, as much as he doesn’t want to, he _does_ think about it. Because as much as he likes suho0522 and his penis, he still calls him “suho0522”—he hasn’t even truncated it to “Suho”, which is _not_ suho0522’s real name. He’s asked.

They haven’t met in real life, they don’t even know each other’s real names or faces. He doesn’t even know how old the guy _is_ , just that he’s not much older. Jongin has him pegged at twenty-four maximum, but he doesn’t know for sure.

Jongin and suho0522 aren’t likely to ever meet, even if they’re both in the same country. It’s all fun and games texting pictures of your dick to a stranger on the internet, but when you want your mouth on that dick and can’t do that, it gets a bit less fun.

Thinking about it even gets in the way of work. There’s only so many times you can shampoo a Cockapoo (the cross between a Cocker Spaniel and a Poodle) before things get ridiculous. He needs to get over this, and face facts.

“Okay,” Jongin says, as he toes off his shoes, kicking them in line with the rest of their shoe rack. Sehun’s shoes never fit perfectly. He has stupid feet. “I’ll meet your Hyung.”

Sehun grins. “I knew you’d come around,” he says. “I’ll arrange you both a date.”

He insists on keeping it all a secret, though. He arranges for Jongin to meet his mystery date at the little café they visit when their bills are all paid off. It charges 10,000₩ for coffee, but, then again, it is the best coffee either of them has ever tasted, and the muffins are amazing.

“You can afford to splurge,” Sehun tells Jongin, one hour before his assigned date. He’s been popping out relevant tips for ten minutes now. “He’s wearing a yellow shirt today, he says. I told him you were wearing green.”

Jongin looks down at himself. He’s in a blue shirt, grey trousers, and his socks are white. “I don’t even _own_ anything green.”

Sehun rolls his eyes and marches over to their shared wardrobe—most of the clothes inside are Sehun’s, but he doesn’t usually mind Jongin borrowing them. “Here,” he says, thrusting a hideous lime green, short-sleeved shirt Jongin’s way.

Jongin would rather go naked than wear that. He says so.

He also caves moments later when Sehun threatens to reveal some of Jongin’s secrets to his date—a sure way to confirm no more dates, and Jongin would rather strangers _not_ find out about that time he dressed as Sailor Jupiter for a dare. Some things are worth lime green horrors.

  
D-I-C-K-S

Jongin finds himself at the café ten minutes early. There are no yellow shirts to be found, so Jongin settles into a chair by the window and waits.

He doesn’t wait long. A few minutes later, a young man in a yellow shirt arrives. He looks Jongin’s age, and he has dark brown hair and solid, broad shoulders. He’s a good head shorter than Jongin, but height has never really bothered him.

The man’s voice is soft when he asks if Jongin is Sehun’s friend. Jongin likes it.

It’s easy to tell that the other young man is somewhat uncomfortable with something, from the way he perches on his chair, looks around the café, and the way he neglects to tell Jongin his name until he prompts him.

“Oh, sorry. It’s Kim Joonmyun,” Joonmyun says. “I’m just a little—this is all very new for me.”

Jongin decides, very early on, that Joonmyun is good looking, but that’s all that’s going for him. He’s twenty-four and was born in Seoul, and is awkward, and clumsy, and he forgets what he’s saying mid-sentence. He’s interested in boring books about old ladies and religion, and his favourite food is soup. He _does_ like SHINee, but his favourites of theirs are ballads, where Jongin prefers their dance tunes.

Finding Joonmyun boring should help Jongin, but Jongin is also awkward. Strangely enough, Jongin doesn’t want Joonmyun to think he’s weird. So he doesn’t mention his dogs, or his favourite TV shows, or his attempts to learn Japanese solely by watching anime at 3am with headphones in. However, Jongin hasn’t rehearsed sensible-sounding answers. Instead, he manages to tell Joonmyun that his favourite book is Fifty Shades of Grey, his favourite TV show is a British export called Bake Up, and he speaks English backwards.

“Wait a minute,” Jongin says, scrunching up his face as he thinks. “I think I got those wrong—”

It’s not that the date is a disaster, because somehow they make it civil and they take a full hour to finish their overly expensive coffees, but Jongin is still surprised when Joonmyun offers him his phone number at the end. Even though they barely touched on the topic of their sexual orientation, Jongin wonders if just talking to another gay man has helped Joonmyun, and that’s why he’s making the effort.

He takes Joonmyun’s offered card graciously, but inwardly has no intention of following through on a second date.

“ur hyung is boring”, he sends to Sehun, and, “happy dicks 2day?” to suho0522, and heads home.

  
D-I-C-K-S

May is Seoul’s Anime Con—the only time of the year when Jongin feels comfortable leaving his house of his own volition, going to a place on his own, and even, shock horror, _talking to strangers_.

Jongin always goes in costume. It’s been a tradition for him since he first got into Japanese anime back in school, and he never stopped enjoying it. He feels comfortable in costume. He can be anyone, say anything, _do_ anything.

Several years ago he made a Tamaguksu costume. Tamaguksu is the sidekick-cum-bodyguard in _Peach Bubble Girl_ , and he has a wardrobe all in black and two enormous swords that cross over his back that he’s ready to use whenever necessary. Tama is loyal, protective, and loves his best friend Momo, the titular peach bubble girl and popstar-cum-warrior, indiscriminately.

Jongin wants nothing more than to find a Momo at Anime Con, and will spend his time there asking people if they’ve seen her, as per his character (Momo has a habit of wandering off to kill things when Tama isn’t looking), but he never does.

Jongin doesn’t mention Anime Con to suho0522. He doesn’t say that he’s planning on going as Tama. He doesn’t mention that he wants to see a Momo. He doesn’t ask if suho0522 is going. He’s scared of what the answer might be. It’s too real, to imagine meeting suho0522 in real life. He’s not ready yet.

suho0522 never mentions it either. Jongin isn’t sure whether it’s for the same reasons as him, or otherwise. He knows that suho0522 lives in Korea, but not where. He could be in Busan, for all he knows. He may not even have heard of the Anime Con. Even if he’s heard of it, he might not be able to go. Maybe mentioning it to him will just make him upset. Jongin doesn’t want any more sad dick pics.

So Jongin avoids the topic, and keeps the discussion safe. Dicks. Momo’s hair. The fanart of Tama he’s seen. More dicks.

The first day of Con, Jongin wakes up to a new video of suho0522 lazily thrusting into the loose rings of his fingers, delectable panting the only audio. The video stops before he even comes, but Jongin already knows it’s going to be a good day.

  
D-I-C-K-S

Tamaguksu’s personality is one that Jongin loves to put on. When he wears it, he feels brave and emboldened, like he can rule the world if he wanted it enough. He winks at girls, he helps little old ladies into their seats, he uses his cloak to sweep dust out of the way of those leaving the train. He’s long practised his Stare; the one that makes knees wobble and hearts flutter. He has even perfected a way of not looking menacing, with the two Styrofoam swords on his back—obviously fake enough to not be a problem with security, but not fake enough to ruin his costume.

Jongin wears this personality like clothing as he arrives at the Centre where the Con is being held. He queues up for his ticket, examining the line to see who else is there. He can see Sailor Senshi, Link, a Pikachu with a separate Ash Ketchum the next line over, several _Dragon Ball Z_ characters, _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ , _Vampire Knight_ , _Attack on Titan_ , Haikyuu, and plenty he doesn’t recognise. But, to his utmost disappointment, there’s nobody from _Peach Bubble Girl_ here.

Jongin spends a very happy day at Con. Even though he doesn’t see a Momo, there are a few people dressed up as various monsters, and he has a remarkable amount of fun taking photos, for fans of the show, where he’s posing with a sword to someone’s throat. There’s even a photo of him beheading Pikachu, taken by the Con staff. If it’s not posted up on the official website, he’ll be very disappointed.

He also eats a lot of excellent, though overly expensive, Con food, and spends more money than he should on merchandise from the anime, such as a new four foot sword to replace one of his that’s peeling a little, and a wall-length banner of the characters and the show’s logo. At one point during the day the _Peach Bubble Girl_ film is shown in one of the small screen rooms, and Jongin heads there to watch it for the fifth time.

It’s when he exits the film that he hears a rumour that this evening’s Cosplay Masquerade is supposed to be amazing.

“That Zelda’s in it—you know, the boy with the tattoo?” _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_ Sakura mentions to Eren from _Attack on Titan_ , who nods.

“I heard that there are some new cosplayers, too,” Eclipse, from _Demon Diary_ , adds. “I’m really excited.” It’s strange to hear such animated words from him—the character is well known for being stoic and easily angered.

There’s a fourth person with them, a girl who Jongin _thinks_ is dressed as Yureka from _iD eNTITY_ , all short blonde hair and cute smile, but it’s been so long since he read it that he isn’t quite sure.

Anime Cons always have the most amazing, eclectic mix of people and characters. Even if he doesn’t meet anyone from _Peach Bubble Girl_ he can count on meeting Princess Peach (Jongin’s dream is to get a photo of Princess Peach and Momo together, just for amusement’s sake), L, that Charmander girl who comes every year, Lightning. It’s one of the reasons he loves coming, even if he never talks to any of these people once he’s left the convention hall. It’s wonderful to be around likeminded people into the same kinds of things as he is.

Jongin has never been to the Cosplay Masquerade since the first time he went to Con, but something excites him enough that he buys himself a ticket. The rest of it’s just a waiting game.

He checks KKT whilst he waits, back against the wall, deliberately trying not to watch suho0522’s videos because, whether he’s wearing a full-length cape or not, it’s _embarrassing_ to get hard in public. But suho0522 hasn’t sent him anything else since the winking face this morning after Jongin sent his thanks for the video. Jongin wonders what he’s doing.

He doesn’t have much time to ponder, as soon he’s being ushered into the Masquerade hall with the rest of the audience, and he settles in for a good night.

  
D-I-C-K-S

Cosplay Masquerades are usually part fashion show and part drama stage, and this year’s is no different.

The male Zelda, along with a chosen Link from the audience, perform an awkward and impromptu sketch—yet somehow it works amazingly.

A guy dressed up in a Gundam suit proposes to his girlfriend, a tiny girl dressed in a pink bikini with tassels hanging from her hips.

The whole cast of _Digimon_ perform a really cute skit that have the audience cooing even more than they had been with the Gundam’s proposal.

There’s even a group of girls who are apparently dressed up as the characters from _My Little Pony_ , who parade down the stage and show off their costumes.

And then—and then someone appears, dressed in a long peach-coloured dress with a slit all the way up to her hip. On her thigh, showing clearly, is a strap of fabric holding a dagger up. She has long pink hair, coming down past her waist. She grins and makes a peace sign.

Jongin knows _instantly_ that this is Momo.

“Hi,” Momo says. She has a soft voice, gentle, but Jongin knows instantly that this is a boy cosplaying Momo. It doesn’t matter to him. In fact, it makes it _better_. “I’m Momo Kousaka and I’m going to sing for you today.”

Someone wolf-whistles. Momo kisses her fingers and waves to the audience.

“First, however, I’d like to ask—has anyone seen Tama? I seem to have lost him, and I know he wouldn’t want to miss out on this.”

Like when suho0522 had mentioned not seeing anyone’s dick before, Jongin knows that this is a sign. He stands up, in the middle of the crowded room, full of all kinds of different people, and shouts, “Of course I’m here! It’s _you_ who ran off again!”

There’s a ripple of laughter that runs through the room. Momo seems to have the courtesy to seem embarrassed. “Well, you know—I did see a monst—”

“She just got lost,” Jongin says, with practice. Tamaguksu is always having to protect Momo. Nobody is aware that the popstar and the magical monster hunter are the same person. It’s a running gag throughout the show that Tama always has to cover for her slip-ups. “Happens all the time. Don’t worry about her.”

Momo sticks her tongue out at him. “As I was saying, I’m going to sing for you today.” Instantly, a soft tune begins; one of Momo’s songs from the show.

The boy sings in Korean, with lyrics he’s obviously written himself, his voice almost softer than his speaking voice. Jongin thinks it’s absolutely beautiful, and hopes he gets the chance to catch Momo’s cosplayer before they head home for the evening. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever get the chance to catch him again if he doesn’t.

So once the show is over, the proposing couple winning the grand prize, Jongin hurries past those filing out of the room and runs up to the stage. “Momo!” he calls, up into the darkness of the empty stage and the curtains behind it. “Momo~.”

“Coming!” he hears, and then a moment later, Momo comes scurrying out. Her cosplayer has removed his heels, replacing them with comfortable-looking trainers, and he’s carrying a rucksack on his back. It rather dampens the effect somewhat.

He jumps down off the stage with as little grace as Jongin would expect of Momo, exposing far too much leg. He’s a good head shorter than Jongin. He rather quite likes it.

“Can I take a photo with you?” Jongin asks. “I’ve been searching for a Momo for _years_.”

“Uh—sure,” the guy says, using his normal voice, and together they head out and into the brighter corridor. They snap a couple of photos together before Jongin turns to thank the guy and realises something. He looks _awfully_ familiar.

Jongin looks at him for a few moments, as Momo fidgets and blushes a little, cheeks darkening under all the makeup. Jongin can’t quite place the guy, until he starts muttering about strange meetings and monsters that need to be killed, and _Tama you always vanish on me, it makes me sad_ and then something about old ladies flirting with Tama, and it _hits_ Jongin.

“Joonmyun-ssi!” he exclaims.

Momo—or Joonmyun—blushes even harder, cheeks flushing. “Um,” he says, sounding a little sheepish. He rubs the back of his neck and looks anywhere but at Jongin. “I didn’t know you liked _Peach Bubble Girl_.”

Of course he didn’t. Jongin had deliberately not told him, not wanting to seem weird.

“It’s only the best anime ever written,” Jongin says, though he keeps his voice light, in case Joonmyun begs to differ. “Tama is amazing.”

“Momo is way better,” Joonmyun replies. “She’s cool! She can sing and she can magically change her clothes and hair colour, and she kills monsters! What can you do? Lose Momo!”

Jongin folds his arms. “Tama’s the only reason you’re still alive! I find you when you go wandering away and I save your bacon. Even today! You know you shouldn’t tell people you’re fighting monsters!”

Joonmyun copies Jongin, folding his arms, but all that happens is that he just looks a little bit petulant. Jongin thinks he looks adorable like this, with the wig still framing his face softly and his makeup enhancing the good looks that Jongin remembers from their appalling date.

Maybe talking with Joonmyun a second time won’t be so hard?

They begin to head out of the centre. Jongin doesn’t really know what they’re going to do now, but he’s open to anything.

A couple of fans are waiting further down the steps outside for them, and they ask for photos of the two of them together. Joonmyun switches into his heels and they stand together, posing, Joonmyun’s thigh knife showing clearly, Jongin’s sword outstretched.

They switch poses a few times, and then something strikes Jongin, and he leans in to press a kiss against Joonmyun’s—Momo’s—makeup-covered cheek, the way Tamaguksu had done in the first episode where you realise Tama’s feelings for Momo are more than just those of a bodyguard and friend. It was an iconic moment in the series, and he can hear the girls shriek as they snap quick shots of the scene before them and then thank them for being so kind.

“Are you coming tomorrow?” they ask.

Jongin turns to Joonmyun, a question in his eyes. Joonmyun’s cheeks are dark even through the makeup, like he’s blushing.

Joonmyun still manages to grin though, and he says, in his airy Momo voice, “I’ll be here! I want to sing for you some more!” He makes a peace sign and winks at the girls. “Tama will have to be here, because I am, and he can’t leave me alone.”

Jongin laughs in that gruff, unimpressed way that Tamaguksu always laughs, but internally he’s grinning. Maybe this time will be better.

The two of them arrange to meet when Con opens at ten in the morning and Jongin heads home with a spring in his step.

When he gets home, Sehun is still out. Jongin strips out of his costume, settles in bed with his lower half naked, works himself into hardness, and then presses record.

_**kjnini14**  
present 4 u! :D_

_**suho0522**  
You really know how to spoil a guy, don’t you?_

_**kjnini14**  
of course! u like? i liked urs_

_**suho0522**  
:D_

  
D-I-C-K-S

Second day of Con, Joonmyun is dressed in a different one of Momo’s costumes. This one is an outfit with short shorts and tall boots, a dagger just appearing over the top of them. Joonmyun’s legs look somewhat amazing. Jongin has never really been interested in thighs, but he thinks that Joonmyun’s thighs in shorts might be changing his mind.

When quizzed on his change in costume, Joonmyun smiles and says, “Momo has a vast wardrobe.”

Jongin thinks that he probably just wanted to not be wearing a dress today.

They walk around the Con together, taking photos for people and once again looking at the merchandise. They play DDR together, and Korean card games, trying to outdo one another.

And, today, they actually _talk_.

Joonmyun is a Primary School Maths teacher, and has young students who like manhwa and comics. “I’m a little nervous they and their parents will come here and spot me,” he says, when Jongin points out that sometimes he takes too long when he’s looking about the hall. “At the same time, I’m not even sure they’d recognise me as their teacher.”

“Probably not,” Jongin agrees.

Jongin has never liked kids. He has puppies instead. He explains his job in the Grooming Salon, and Joonmyun grins.

“I have a Bichon puppy,” he says. “She’s called Byul.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket, tilting it towards Jongin to show his wallpaper. She’s white and fluffy and Jongin wants to cuddle her. “I think she’d like you.”

Dogs always like Jongin. He grins. “One day,” he says, and Joonmyun smiles, cheeks warm.

“That would be nice,” he says.

Jongin also gets to apologise for his stupid answers, from back in that terrible date. “I was really nervous,” he says. “I don’t actually like Fifty Shades. Or Bake Off. I’m more into anime and Harry Potter.”

“It’s okay. I didn’t think you seemed the type,” Joonmyun says, although he doesn’t rescind anything he’d said that day. But he also adds on that he loves JYJ, which Jongin thinks _probably_ makes up for his boring love of ballads (at least JYJ have nice ballads).

Late in the day, they sit out with a box of takoyaki each as the sky begins to darken.

“I’m glad I met you here,” Joonmyun says. “It’s nice to—to know someone else like me. And it’s even better that you’re into the same things as me.”

Jongin is glad he’d brought it up first. Even in cosplay mode he has no idea how to go about it. “I’m glad,” he says. “Sehun says that you only came out recently?”

“Yeah,” Joonmyun says, staring up at the sky. “I had girlfriends before. I never even thought much about guys. But then I made this friend, and he just made me—he made me realise that I like guys, too.” He gives a small, pretty smile. Jongin thinks that he must really like this friend of his.

“Ahh,” he says, noncommittally.

“Sehun told me you’ve always—?” Joonmyun asks.

“Yeah,” Jongin says. “I always knew I was more interested in boys than girls. I was good at hiding it when I was younger, but I’ve long grown comfortable with who I am.”

“That’s great,” Joonmyun says. “I’m a little jealous, to be honest. Of how comfortable you are. I’m still trying to come to terms with things, with myself, with my attraction to guys. It feels like it was different with girls, though it probably wasn’t much. I’m not sure what to say or do, or anything.”

Jongin smiles at him. “Well, I’m here, if you ever wanted any help, or to try anything out?”

Joonmyun looks surprised at the offer. “ _Anything?_ ” he asks.

“Well, anything within reason,” Jongin concedes. “But yeah. I’ll be willing to do most stuff if you wanted someone to test things on?”

Joonmyun blushes. “Thank you,” he says, sincerely. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He looks back up at the sky, which has been darkening even further throughout their conversation. “It looks like it’s going to rain.”

“Do you want to head off?” Jongin asks, and Joonmyun nods.

“Firstly, though,” Joonmyun says, bringing out his phone. “We should probably swap numbers properly.”

Jongin nods in agreement. “Do you have KKT?”

Joonmyun shakes his head. “I’m more a LINE guy myself,” he replies. “I don’t really use KKT.”

Jongin has a neglected LINE app on his phone, so that isn’t a problem. He just prefers to use KKT. Sometimes it’s amazing that he can keep track of all his conversations on KKT without accidentally sending a picture of his penis to someone who _most definitely shouldn’t see it_ , like Soojung. Or his mother. And yet he manages it.

He tells Joonmyun his username—jongin01—and adds Joonmyun—22joonmyun. “Is that your birthday?” he asks.

“Oh, yeah,” Joonmyun says. “And twenty-two is one of my lucky numbers.”

As he heads home, Jongin absently wonders if suho0522’s lucky number is twenty-two as well.

  
D-I-C-K-S

Jongin learns that it is extremely difficult to use two apps to talk to two separate people about the same topic (anime, not dicks) at the same time. He wonders why he consented to this nonsense.

The problem is that he can’t bear to give either of them up. In the end, the only way he can cope is to divide up the conversation topics. He has his dicks with suho0522 and his Momo and Tama romance discussions with Joonmyun. If suho0522 notices that they talk far less about _Peach Bubble Girl_ these days, he never mentions it.

It was a necessary sacrifice to make anyway, as Jongin doesn’t feel comfortable bringing up dicks with Joonmyun, gay or not. And Joonmyun never really brings it up either.

(And yet, Jongin most definitely catches himself as he’s just about to click send on a video of him masturbating to Joonmyun instead of suho0522—and not just once. He does wonder what would happen if he sent it, but he’s not brave enough to try.)

Joonmyun and Jongin sometimes meet up as well, going to the cinema to watch the seasonal big screen showing of the latest Miyazaki, or going out for a meal at a restaurant that requires a minimum of two people. Jongin doesn’t call them dates. They feel more like two guys going out together than two guys _going out_ together. But Sehun still teases him.

“I thought you said Joonmyun-hyung was boring,” Sehun says airily one day, when Jongin is getting ready to meet Joonmyun at the shopping centre. “And yet, somehow you’re still dating.”

“We’re not dating,” Jongin argues, like he always does.

“Says the guy who put on aftershave today,” Sehun says.

“It’s not aftershave,” Jongin says. “It’s new body wash. Joonmyun-hyung bought it for me.” It’s very nice body wash as well, dark and fruity and he supposes he can understand why Sehun thinks it’s aftershave.

“You’re not helping your point,” Sehun says, and then he swans off to text Soojung. Jongin scowls.

  
D-I-C-K-S

Soon, it’s nearing the end of summer. It’s gone by in tiny dog breeds with ridiculous names like Muggin (the cross between a Miniature Pinscher and a Pug) and Maltapoo (Maltese and Poodle), penises, good films and good food, and melting ice creams on hot days.

It’s Saturday, blinding hot in the midday heat. Jongin’s on his way home from work. His feet hurt after running around the salon after a little Shih Tzu who’d run away from him, and he’s ready to put his feet up and curl up with his laptop, and bask in the fact he doesn’t need to go back in until Wednesday.

LINE pings.

_**22joonmyun**  
Do you want to go for a walk with me and Byul this afternoon? We’re going to Children’s Grand Park._

_**jongin01**  
sure!_

_**22joonmyun**  
Great! I’ll pick you up?_

Jongin hasn’t been to Seoul Children’s Grand Park in years, but it’s just as nice as he remembers it; a big, open space, with a zoo and a restaurant and even a small theme park—there’s just one change. Recently there’s been the addition of the new dog park, split in two; for small and big dogs. They’re allowed to run off the lead in the enclosed area as long as their owners watch, and children area allowed to play and pet with the dogs. It’s a great place for Byul to play.

Byul had immediately climbed on Jongin’s lap when Joonmyun had picked him up. She’s tiny, just a baby, though Jongin knows that full size Bichons aren’t much bigger. Joonmyun scolds her, but it’s fondly, like a father with his daughter—and Jongin doesn’t mind, anyway.

Jongin thinks it’s adorable. (Joonmyun, not the dog. Or maybe both.) Then he wonders when his thoughts went from “penis” to “cute”.

They spend a good afternoon watching Byul play with other small dogs, sitting outside the area with iced green teas and ice creams.

“It’s nice, getting a chance to come out here,” Jongin says. The silence hasn’t been awkward, more peaceful, but for some reason he wants to profess his gratitude out loud. “I haven’t been for years. Thanks, Hyung.”

Joonmyun blushes. Jongin’s starting to wonder if that’s just his reaction when people are nice to him. Maybe he expects people to be mean to him.

“It’s nice to have you here, Jonginnie,” he says, the affectionate ending so quiet that Jongin thinks he may have misheard it.

They sit in silence for a few moments, just watching the puppy and her crazy antics, before Joonmyun turns to him.

“Um,” he says.

“Yes?” Jongin asks, a ghost of a laugh still on his lips.

“Do you remember that offer you made me? It’s…it’s okay if you don’t.” He looks slightly embarrassed, scratching the back of his neck.

Jongin cocks his head, thinking back. He only made one offer, that he remembers. “To…help you?” he asks, as if to clarify.

Joonmyun nods. “Yeah, that one.”

Jongin waits, as Joonmyun makes strange faces and blushes some more.

Eventually, Joonmyun says, almost a whisper, “Could I take you up on it?”

He’s blushing again. This time, Jongin wonders if he only blushes when _he’s_ around.

It’s not that Jongin had offered out of politeness, or some kind of misguided kindness. No, Jongin offered because there was a possibility he’d get to see penis. But he hadn’t really considered Joonmyun actually _agreeing_.

“Of course,” Jongin says. “You’re welcome to take that offer up any time you like.”

Joonmyun swallows. “Do you need to do anything after this?”

Jongin shakes his head.

“Then…today?”

Jongin is an awkward person without many friends, but compared to Joonmyun, he’s a complete extrovert. Joonmyun is just the shyest, cutest little thing. Who has a dick that Jongin wants to touch.

“Okay,” Jongin says.

And after that, neither of them wants to stay for too much longer. They pick up Byul, and then drive back through Seoul to Joonmyun’s flat, which is in Gangnam, and has a huge underground carpark. Jongin keeps his mouth shut before he mentions Joonmyun’s visible wealth, for fear of sounding bitter. Jongin and Sehun’s flat is barely big enough for the both of them.

“It’s a bit messy. Sorry,” Joonmyun whispers as he leads Jongin and Byul into the lift, pressing the number twelve. “I—I did tidy, because—but Byul, and—” He shrugs, sheepishly.

“It’s okay, Hyung,” Jongin says.

It’s really not as messy as Joonmyun made out; just some dog toys sprayed about the room, like a dog’s run through and tipped over a box. The moment she’s let off the lead she proceeds to rocket through the house and attack a little rabbit plush. Jongin grins as he takes off his shoes, putting them neatly on Joonmyun’s shoe rack. He has a lot of shoes; almost as many as Jongin and Sehun put together.

Joonmyun directs them into his room, which is far neater than the front room. He perches on the bed and looks up at Jongin.

“What do you want to do?” Jongin asks, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Joonmyun shifts in his seat. “Well…just…normal…things?” His tone goes up at the end of the sentence, like he’s completely unsure. He shuts his eyes, shakes his head, and says, mostly to himself, “Funnily enough, I have, in fact, been in _two relationships_ before. You’d think I had no idea what love was like, right? I’m just…a bit nervous. You’re not supposed to say that, are you? It makes everyone nervous. But yeah, I—”

Jongin, sympathetic to Joonmyun’s very obvious nerves, crosses the room as Joonmyun babbles, sits next to him, and kisses him.

Joonmyun tries to finish his sentence, before he realises that he’s being kissed, and wisely stops, so that he can kiss back. It’s soft, and a little wet, because Joonmyun’s mouth had been open. But Jongin isn’t bothered about that. He’s finally, _finally_ , kissing someone. He’s waited too many years for this.

And kissing Joonmyun is nice, once they get into it. Wet and slick, and soft, until they separate to breathe and look at each other for a few moments, before diving back in with force and teeth and tongues. Jongin tastes Joonmyun’s tongue against his, his fingers gripping Joonmyun’s upper arms. Joonmyun’s hands roam everywhere, from Jongin’s neck down to his waist, leaving bruising grips there. Jongin loves it. So does his dick, which has been slowly hardening with the dirty kissing.

He’s not the only one. He can feel Joonmyun, even through all the layers of clothing. He wonders what he’d feel like without any.

And when they separate, Joonmyun pants out, “I want you to touch me _so_ badly,” quietly, almost like it’s a desire he shouldn’t want. “I should touch you, I should learn, but I just—I _want_.”

“So do I,” Jongin says. “So do I.”

Joonmyun swallows, again, clearly nervous about what’s going to happen. Jongin kisses him a third time, soft, and places his hands on the hem of Joonmyun’s t-shirt.

Joonmyun nods, and Jongin pulls it up and off. He’s well built, with a solid body and the beginnings of a set of abs, though enough soft stomach that Jongin doesn’t feel inadequate next to him when he tugs off his own shirt.

Clothes slowly come off between awkward and nervous kisses. Jongin keeps his underwear on, but Joonmyun’s briefs come off, as Joonmyun squeezes his eyes shut and sighs in relief.

Jongin kneels beside the bed and just looks at Joonmyun’s penis for a moment. There’s something about it—the colour, the veins, the lines. There’s just something… _familiar_ , about it.

“I know you,” Jongin whispers to Joonmyun’s penis. “I _know_ you.”

Joonmyun’s penis just looks up at him, all pink and innocent and _familiar_.

He’s seen it enough times. He’s _positive_.

“Just—a minute,” Jongin says to the rest of Joonmyun, fumbling through the pockets of his jeans. He wonders if Joonmyun thinks he’s getting a condom. Jongin doesn’t carry condoms around anymore, because he never uses them, and then they get old and stop working as well as they should.

Jongin victoriously comes out with his phone and his wallet a moment later. Joonmyun still isn’t looking at him, head tilted back in bliss, so Jongin unlocks his phone and clicks onto KKT. Then he does something he’s never done before—he opens suho0522’s profile page. He opens his wallet and finds Joonmyun’s card, which he’d never removed, and checks the numbers.

They’re exactly the same.

Of _course_ they are.

Jongin looks up at Joonmyun, and says, very meaningfully, “ _Suho_.”

Joonmyun jerks upright in shock. His penis, left unattended for a few moments, is already starting to wilt with disappointment. Jongin actually wants his mouth on it really badly, but he just needs to have this. “What?” Joonmyun asks.

“I do believe,” Jongin says, “that you lied to me about not having KaTalk.”

Joonmyun looks like he can’t quite comprehend what just happened. And then, “Are you…?”

Instead of responding verbally, Jongin tilts his phone towards Joonmyun, showing the chat screen, with suho0522’s most recent penis offering obvious on the screen.

“I should have known,” Jongin says. “I should have known.”

“What?” Joonmyun asks, looking at the screen.

“There was no way I’d find _two_ young Korean men interested in my anime.”

Joonmyun starts laughing, slightly panicked and slightly relieved, like he’d expected something else. “Well, it is uncommon,” he agrees.

“And two young gay men willing to talk to me,” Jongin continues. It isn’t meant to be as self-deprecating as it sounds, but it comes out almost like a grumble.

“That can’t be true,” Joonmyun says.

“It is. Remember how our conversation really started?” Jongin asks. “Nobody wanted to show me—” And then he stops, looking down. Joonmyun’s penis has got over its wilting, as if it’s sensing a challenge. Jongin approves.

“I do,” Joonmyun says. “ _I_ want to show you.” His voice is quiet. He swallows, and this time when he talks, his voice is loud and firm. Confident. “I like you. I liked you _twice_.”

Jongin looks at him for a few moments, just taking him in; the sweat on his chest, the pink in his cheeks, the determination in his dark eyes, his solid and familiar thighs, and his beautiful, _beautiful_ penis.

He reaches out and wraps a hand around it. It’s warm and heavy and Jongin gives an experimental tug, watching and feeling how the skin bunches up over the head. He twists, and the skin again moves; pliant and stretchy.

Joonmyun drops his head back, his body soon following as he moves to lie prostrate on the bed. “Oh my God,” he says.

Jongin watches the movement of Joonmyun’s dick in his hand for a few moments, going almost painfully slowly on purpose. He thumbs the tip, smearing pre-come. He runs his fingers up the sides, tracing the veins. He’s doing his best to memorise Joonmyun’s dick by touch as well as sight.

Once he’s had enough of touching, he leans in and swipes his tongue over the tip, tasting. It’s bitter and salty and heady on his tongue, and he wants _more_. He presses his tongue against the underside of Joonmyun’s dick, just feeling the skin, the texture. He traces the veins once again, but this time with his tongue, tasting and feeling.

He can feel Joonmyun unravel and his slow ministrations; splayed legs twitching, fingers tightly clenched in his bedcovers, panting loud and quick. “Please,” Joonmyun begs. “ _Please._ ”

Jongin doesn’t rush, though. Instead, he sucks at the base, leaving a darkened mark there, before moving down to Joonmyun’s balls. He runs his tongue over the soft surface, careful to be gentle. Joonmyun falls apart some more, running one hand over his chest, brushing his nipples, and trying to move the other to give himself some satisfaction. Jongin bats it away. This is foreplay. One can’t rush in on one’s first time.

Jongin does, eventually, get tired of sucking marks against Joonmyun’s penis and thighs. He settles back on his haunches, taking a good look at Joonmyun’s dick, before fitting his mouth around the tip. He sucks for a brief moment, watching Joonmyun’s entire body shake with the sensations, before he takes it as far into his mouth as he can manage, mouth stretched wide around his girth.

Jongin has, of course, never given a blowjob before, but he’s seen enough porn and heard enough stories. He uses his lips and tongue to create varying sensations as he pulls back, almost letting it drop out of his mouth, before pushing back down ever so slowly. He mixes it up with hollowing his cheeks until they touch the sides of Joonmyun’s dick, changing the feeling. He hums, providing vibrations that cause Joonmyun to jerk, involuntarily thrusting deeper into Jongin’s mouth, so that his tip brushes the back of Jongin’s mouth, the top of his throat.

He gags. Joonmyun nearly pulls out of his mouth in his panic to sit up and apologise, so Jongin places one hand on Joonmyun’s lower stomach and pushes him back down again. He can cope with a little bit of discomfort.

By this point Jongin is thick and fully hard in his own underwear but he ignores it in favour of speeding up with Joonmyun, building up to a pace that is fast but not too brutal for his neck to sustain. He bobs, cheeks hollowing, tongue swiping, and then pulls back, enough to let his tongue swipe the underside of the head, and Joonmyun comes.

Jongin’s mouth fills with something hot and thick and slippery, a consistency he’s only tasted once; when he was fourteen and _curious_. He tastes a little bitter and a little salty, but it’s nothing that Jongin can’t handle. He pulls back off Joonmyun; saliva strings mixed with semen connecting them. He imagines that his lips must look bruised and truly well fucked, and he smiles, snapping the strings. Mouth free, he swallows, and then grimaces. Not as good an idea as he’d thought; the texture and his throat don’t quite agree.

But Joonmyun is staring at him with a mixture of appreciation and admiration and _desire_ in his eyes, his mouth in an open smile. “Can I—?” Joonmyun begins, eyes moving to his lips.

Jongin interrupts by leveraging himself up via Joonmyun’s knees and lurching forward. Their mouths collide once again, but this time even rougher than before. Joonmyun reaches out to support Jongin, his hands like ice against his naked, burning thighs, as their mouths move together wetly. Joonmyun’s tongue traces the inside of Jongin’s mouth, as if tasting himself on his tongue.

They pull back for air and smile at each other for a moment, just savouring what just happened.

Then Joonmyun looks down at the tent in Jongin’s underwear and says, “I should do something about that.” He pauses. “Nini.”

Jongin laughs. “I’ll let you call me that if you touch me in the next five seconds.”

Joonmyun doesn’t push Jongin’s briefs down his legs, but just enough that Jongin’s dick and balls hang free. “It looks even better attached to you,” Joonmyun says, and then blushes once again at himself, though hopefully just because that was _cheesy_. Jongin just laughs, until Joonmyun wraps his hand around him and his laugh turns into a choke.

Jongin has never had anyone’s hand against his dick but for his own, so he has no frame of reference for this, but he thinks that Joonmyun’s hand is, so far, the best thing he’s ever felt. He fists his dick the way he’d fisted his own in his videos; briskly, with purpose. But he takes care to watch the natural way the skin of Jongin’s dick crinkles and moves; not as loose as Joonmyun’s own. Jongin’s skin doesn’t roll up to cover his tip the way Joonmyun’s does, and instead it just bunches up below the head. Joonmyun obviously takes note of this and doesn’t pull it too hard.

He thumbs at Jongin’s head and slit, and then moves his other hand down to tease his balls, and that’s when Jongin comes hard over his chest and Joonmyun’s hand.

Joonmyun looks down at his hand and then brings it to his mouth, tongue licking at the substance there. He grimaces. “Not that you’re not wonderful,” he says, “but I don’t know how you managed to swallow that.” He crawls up his bed to his drawers and grabs the handkerchief box, taking it back with him. He uses one for his hand and gives the box to Jongin, who begins to mop up the mess on his skin.

Jongin shrugs. “Resilience, determination, desire,” he offers. “Also, what else was I going to do with it, spit it out?”

“You probably should have,” Joonmyun says. “Not that it wasn’t really hot.” He pauses. “ _You’re_ really hot,” he whispers.

Joonmyun is the best kind-of sort-of boyfriend; flattery, cuteness, attractive and with a fantastically beautiful penis.

“I like you too,” he admits, because he does, and he’d liked suho0522 as well. He wasn’t fooling anyone with his denial, except maybe himself.

Later, when they’re curled up together, Joonmyun says, “I should thank you. Or, rather, Nini.”

“Why?” Jongin asks.

He looks fond, almost, as he looks over Jongin’s shoulder, not quite at him. “Without your penis talk I’d never have realised I like guys. I just…I wanted to make you happy, so I sent you that picture. And you _were_ happy. And it was just a realisation for me. That’s when I knew.”

“It was an amazing picture,” Jongin says. “It started everything.”

Joonmyun smiles. “And I hope that it will continue.”

Another pause.

“Do you still want pictures of my penis?”

Jongin is aghast at the question, and looks at him in horror. “Yes! Don’t ever stop!”

“Do you want me for me or my dick?” Joonmyun asks, but it’s teasing, a smile in his eyes.

“Both,” Jongin answers confidently. “Your dick is perfect, and so are you.”

Joonmyun smile is warm. “I can live with that.”

(Jongin’s penis twitches.)


End file.
